


Strange Seasons

by Missfoxx21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bros bros bros, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, eventual polyamory, mostly based on the manga, with bits of other pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: Something weird is happening in Tokyo. Some girl is calling herself Sailor Moon and fighting monsters. People are collapsing for no medical reason. Business pop up out of nowhere than disappear just as quickly. And who better to solve this than the Juuban Mystery Club?Join Local Asshole Chiba Mamoru and his friends as they unravel the secrets of the past and about themselves.





	1. Visions of the Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! Okay so I've been listening to the Sailor Moon podcast Love and Justice and it's inspired me to start working on this little fic. It'll hopefully be fun and I'll do my best to finish it. This is mostly based on the manga and many of the chapters will be on the short side as I'll most likely skip the parts you all already know. 
> 
> So to the Love and Justice hosts, I hope if you stumble across this silly fic, you'll get a kick out of it!

Sailor Cosmos stared at the Galactic Cauldron. She watched as Sailor Moon, Serenity, Future Neo-Queen Serenity, Chiba Usagi, Tsukino Usagi, her past self... as the savior of the universe once again fended off Chaos. How many times had she seen herself here? Endless cycles. Endless reincarnations. What could she do differently this time? What could she really change? She'd done everything she could!

Then, she remembered the weight in her pocket.

Ah, yes...

 

* * *

Some Millennia later....

Tachibana Naoto sat up in bed and his hand went over to his lucky pack of tarot cards. That dream again. He shook his head and ruffled his long brown hair. Perhaps he ought to cut it but...hells, he liked it. He stretched and dressed for school, then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Nao-kun." Tachibana Kou smiled at her eldest. "You're going to need to start walking Midori to school again, sadly. She'll be down soon."

Naoto frowned. "What? What happened to her walking with Kino-san?" His younger sister's gorgeous friend, Makoto, was tall, strong, beautiful, kind, and utterly, completely, and mindlessly in love with his teammate Takumi. She was also a year his junior. His sister Midori was a freshman in the junior high they all went to.

"Mako-chan is transferring schools!" Midori hurried down the steps and dashed into the kitchen. Her bow was still untied and she frantically attempted to tie her hair into her normal pigtails. Though with their shared fluffy brown hair, they looked more like puppy-dog ears. He smiled indulgently before he assisted her with them. "I tried talking her out of it but you know how stubborn she is! Nao-nii, you need to talk to her!"

"I don't think she'd listen to me if she wouldn't listen to you. Why is she transferring?"

"Don't you know? Ozawa-senpai turned her down. And not nicely either."

Naoto froze. He knew Takumi had been sniffing around that other freshman. But Takumi and Makoto had been friends for ages. He wouldn't be cruel to her because he didn't return her feelings? Right?

"Nao-nii! You tied the bow too tight!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry." 

* * *

"Ozawa." Nao had to strain to keep the growl out of his voice. He couldn't lose his temper here. 

His teammate glanced up from his journal. Ozawa Takumi grinned at him. Naoto's mouth set in a grim line. He let his hand rest against the tarot cards in his pocket. They were there as a comfort and as an anchor.

"Tachibana! Morning, man!"

"Morning. Did you know Kino-san is transferring?" He tried to keep his tone light but he was sure it came out like an accusation. Thankfully, Ozawa took no notice.

"Yeah. And it's about time. Do you know how sick I was of waiting for her? So clingy and annoying. You'd think for a girl with a body like hers, she'd be a bit mature. Heh. Well, good riddance."

Naoto bit his lip. He felt his body shake with rage. He had promised Midori he wouldn't start fights. He'd swore to his mother he'd make them proud. He'd be a good, honest, respectable man with control and discipline.

"I only let her tag along because her parents died. Orphans. Though now I'm starting to wish I'd at least had the chance to touch her-"

Screw it. Sorry, Mom.

* * *

Naoto sat outside of the Principal's office, nursing a black eye and a split lip.

"Um...Tachibana-senpai?" He glanced up and instantly regretted it. Kino Makoto stared down at him in a mixture of concern and disappointment. "They said you got into a fight with Ozawa-senpai."

He grumbled and looked away. "He was running his mouth. Said something unkind about someone who had never done any harm."

She sighed and it felt like a physical blow. Ever since he had met her, he had so hated disappointing her. He had never known why but he felt it was important. Imperative.

"Kino-san...You don't have to transfer, you know."

She looked down at him, then let out a sad, hollow laugh that broke his heart into pieces. He looked back up at her again, his eyes intense.

"Please, MIdori would miss you."

"She's the only one. Besides...being around here and seeing him...it hurts too much. I'm going to Juuban Junior High in two weeks."

Juuban. That was where Hiroichi and Jirou went to school. He felt some tension ease. He could at least ask Jirou to keep an eye on her for him.

"Alright. But be careful. Weird stuff's been happening there. Someone robbed a jewelry store and some girl was seen chasing the thief."

"Oh right...that Sailor Moon person...well, I'm tough. I'll be fine!" She grinned and he smiled. On an impulse, he took her hand.

"Alright. But if you ever need anything...you can talk to me, alright?"

She smiled at him. "Alright. I will. Thanks for being a great friend, Tachibana-senpai."

His heart warmed. There was no greater honor, to him, than being in her confidence. "Of course."

As much as he would miss her, perhaps this was for the best. Something told him that her destiny was calling her to Juuban Junior high. And he would have to trust that someday, their stars would align again. 

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Naoto nearly collapsed into his seat at the Crown. He leaned onto the nearest shoulder. "The principal wouldn't stop lecturing me."

"Last one buys drinks!" A grinning blond pointed at him with a forkful of cake.

"That is the rule." Agreed another blond, though his hair was a darker color and much longer, pulled back into a single ponytail. Naoto glared at them. 

"Not today, guys, come on. I got bad news and had to punch a teammate out for talking shit. Mamo, have some pity!"

Chiba Mamoru glanced at his other three friends. Jirou and Shigeru both shook their heads. Katsuro looked impassive. Mamoru sighed and hid a smirk behind a hand.

"Sorry, Nao. Last one buys."

"Betrayed!" Nao pulled away from Mamoru's shoulder. "I thought we had something special. I thought we had an understanding!"

"Rules are rules. Sorry. Now, onto business."

Shigeru pulled out a few blurry pictures of a twin-tailed figure followed by a small black blur.

"Who is Sailor Moon?"


	2. Ripples and Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Not much to say but let's get right into it!

Cosmos tugged the glimmering stones. They pulsed in her hands. Pleading. Screaming for freedom. They had never been part of things before. Sailor Moon was gaining the upper hand. She didn't have much time.

* * *

_It had all started, oddly enough, with a search for a princess. Mamoru had been playing in the park when he heard someone sobbing. He ventured away from his mother, chatting with a few other parents, and found a young girl in the bushes, sobbing._

_"Hime! I! I lost my Hime!" She seemed no older than five or six. He looked at her and his resolve firmed._

_"Miss? What's wrong?" She turned to him and grabbed his hand._

_"Please! You have to help me find my Hime! She's really pretty and cute! With long gold hair! And big blue eyes! She's the sweetest, most perfect, most gentle princess in the world!"_

_Mamoru blinked. Just as he was about to respond, he heard a shout._

_"Heads up!"_

* * *

Shigeru sat up and stretched. He glanced over at the extra bed in his room. Mamoru slept on a bit longer. Shigeru scoffed. "Well, no were-tux appearance tonight. Good." He slipped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He frowned. Bits of light copper were beginning to show at his roots. He'd have to dye it again. It was staying proper blond for less and less time lately. He was naturally a more strawberry blond but he felt the color he had now made him seem less...well.

He started getting ready for his day, then returned to the bedroom to shake Mamoru awake. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up."

"Princess..." mumbled Mamoru. Shigeru rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"Yes, Mamo-kun. I'm here..." He whispered in a high, soft pitch.

"The silver crystal...still..."

"Mamo-kun...you need..."

"I need..."

"To get the hell out of bed before your best friend eats all the bacon." WIth that, he yanked the blankets off of his friend.

Mamoru groaned and put his arm over his face. "See, this is why Katsuro is my best friend," he grumbled. "Never pulls shit like this."

"You wound me. Now come on, Mom's starting that Crystal Seminar thing and she's gonna be busy." Shigeru ruffled his hair then left the room so Mamoru could get ready in peace. In the kitchen, Kanegawa Misaki prepped some bento boxes. Shigure pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Shigeru. Is Mamoru up?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting him stay over again." She waved him off.

"Oh please, he's practically family. Besides, if he's been sleepwalking, it's hardly safe for him to be on his own. You know, I was talking to Mizuno-sensei about it and they have some openings for sleep studies at the hospital."

Shigeru grinned. "I'll ask him. How's Dad?"

Misaki's smile dimmed. "Well, he's gonna be bedridden for a bit longer. Really, it was only a matter of time. Remember, Shigeru, working yourself to death is no kindness to your future family."

"Yeah. And he has the beautiful Mizuno-sensei to look after him." He patted his mother's arm. "I'll finish cooking. You go get the rest of your paperwork ready for the cram school."

She nodded and smiled. "Crystal Seminar....such a weird name but at least it's work. I'll be meeting with my superiors today before lessons start. Mizuno-sensei even signed her daughter up for the school. You remember Ami, right?"

He remembered. He remembered pacing for what felt like days while he and his mother waited for answers on his father's condition after he collapsed at work. He remembered finally slumping into a chair. A cool bottle of water was pressed into his hand and a soft voice spoke to him. _"Don't worry."_ She had said. _"My mother's the best doctor here. She's on the case."_

She had been dressed nicely and had a book in her hand, but her eyes, deep blue and kind but so lonely and sad, were on his own. His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. He had mumbled a soft thank you and accepted the water. She had been right, of course, but those sad, lonely eyes. He shook his head and focused on making a quick batch of pancakes.

Mamoru stumbled in, greeted Misaki, and took a seat. He idly opened up the newspaper on the table. No new sightings. No word of Sailor Moon or the crystal he was seeking. Shigure rolled his eyes and finished breakfast. He put a plate down in front of Mamoru. "Honestly, you're like an old man."

"Shigure, we're the Juuban Mystery Club. We need information."

"What you need are pancakes and focus. You were talking in your sleep. Again."

 Mamoru had the decency to blush. "I figured. I dreamed of her again."

"Your mysterious Kaguya?"

He nodded. His entire face softened and he smiled. "I'm getting closer to finding her. I can feel it."

Shigeru watched him and, for a moment, he thought of a kind, shy smile and deep blue eyes, too wise for a girl so young. He shook his head clear. "Whatever, Romeo. We have school."

* * *

_Mamoru felt a force tackle him to the side just as a ball whizzed by. Had he still been there, he would have been clocked right in the head. He glanced down and saw startlingly white hair and a body keeping his to the ground. The person who pinned him shot up and almost snarled._

_"Nao! What did your mom say! No kicking the ball without looking! You nearly hit someone again!"_

_"Sorry!" several other boys, all around his age, gathered around. The one called Nao kicked the grass. "Really sorry, kid. My bad."_

_"M'pretty sure I'm older than you..." he grumbled as he stood up. "Ah!" He turned back to the girl who watched the entire scene with a look of awe. "You still need help finding your princess, right?"_

_"Princess? I like princesses!" A young boy with copper hair grinned. "Belle is my favorite!" A blond next to him smirked and rolled his eyes._

_The girl nodded. "You'll help me find Hime?"_

_Mamoru nodded. "I will." He looked back and his eyes narrowed. "And these nice boys will help me."_

_"Whoa, what? I didn't agree to that!" the smaller blond frowned and folded his arms._

_"Jirou, I nearly killed him. It's the least we can do." Nao grinned and moved his arms to rest behind his head. "Leave it to me!"_

_"Better than playing more soccer. Count me in. I'm Shigeru. That's Jirou."_

_The boy with the silver hair huffed. "Katsuro."_

_Mamoru grinned. "Mamoru. Now come on!"_

* * *

 Shigeru sighed. "Really, she's been strange since this Crystal Seminar started. She's barely even stopped home or gone to check on dad. It's normal for her to throw herself into work but not like this..." 

Katsuro hummed Shigeru heard him flip a page through the phone. "Maybe you should go check on her?"

"I would but Mamoru is over, and-" Then the strangest feeling came over him. His reflection caught his eye. The face reflected back seemed panicked and concerned. He touched his face. His reflection didn't move. The reflection's eyes looked toward the stairs. He couldn't breathe.

"-eru? Shigeru!" Katsuro's voice was deep with concern. He heard a thump and the window open.

"Gotta go." He hung up and dashed upstairs. He didn't look at his reflection again. He threw his door open just as a black cape fluttered out of view. Shigeru cursed loudly and grabbed his jacket from the door.

"Damn it! Bad enough you vanished on Jirou, I'm not losing you this time!" He tugged on his shoes and ran out after his friend. As he sprinted down the sidewalk, he kept Mamoru in the corner of his eye. Shigeru followed him, panting and gasping, and nearly tumbled onto the street as he took a sharp turn. Still, despite how exhausted he was, the strange feeling kept him moving and filled him with energy.

Soon, he arrived in front of a very familiar building. The building where his mother was teaching the Crystal Seminar. Tuxedo mask disappeared into one of the upper windows. He dashed inside and paused to catch his breath before he went upstairs. As he approached the second floor, he heard shouting. He peeked into the window and his eyes widened. 

Sailor Moon. He couldn't see her well and every instant he looked away, it seemed her appearance slipped from his mind. She faced some sort of odd monster but what caught his eye was the girl next to her. His breath caught in his throat. She too was an enigma but he was entranced. Later, he would not be able to remember a single thing, save for the words that were said.

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" She glared at the monster and he felt his heart pound. "Douse yourself in water and repent!" 

Fitting. He'd need a damn cold shower later. 

The following mist obscured his vision. He went to bust in when he heard a soft groan from nearby. He knew that voice. He dashed toward the nearby room and noticed a chair jammed under the handle. He threw the door open. His mother lay there, exhausted and filthy and clearly dehydrated. Without a second thought, he called the police. He'd have to worry about the others later. But in the back of his mind, he remembered a soft, fierce voice and the color blue.

He adored that color.

* * *

  _They spent the better part of an hour searching with the little girl when Mamoru noticed something that stole his breath. A little girl, no more than a toddler, looked up at him from where she was holding a ball. She stared at him with bright blue eyes, her blonde hair up in a pair of buns with tiny pigtails coming down. He looked at the girl and pointed._

_"Is...is that your princess?"_

_The little girl looked and then shook her head. "No...my Hime is...there!" she pointed to the girl Mamoru had seen. A large, fluffy cat rubbed against her and she giggled, then gave it gentle pets. The princess-like girl hugged and stroked the cat, delighted. THe girl with Mamoru dashed over._

_"Hime! You bad kitty!"_

_Mamoru blinked and looked back to the others before they broke down laughing._

_Naoto waved. "Bye bye, Naru-chan! Keep an eye on Hime!"_

_JIrou rolled his eyes. "Girls."_

_Mamoru smiled. The girl, Naru, chatted with the blonde girl happily and both gave the cat light pets. He heard his mother calling for him and he grinned at his friends. "We should do this again."_

_Shigeru blinked. "Do what?"_

_"Solve mysteries. Find lost things. It might be fun!"_

_The others looked at each other, then at him. They shrugged._

_"Why not?" Answered Katsuro._

* * *

 "She was an angel. Is an angel." Shigeru's adoring smile didn't leave his face. "Guardian of wisdom...The glorious Mercury."

Jirou chuckled. "You sound as bad as Mamoru."

"Speaking of..." Katsuro looked at their leader. "You've been awfully quiet, Mamoru."

"Daydreaming, Chiba?" teased Naoto.

Mamoru shook himself awake and smiled. "No, just...remembering how we met."

Katsuro nodded, then froze. His eyes widened.

"You mean, from before your accident?"

Mamoru also went still. "Yeah...Yeah, I think so." He grinned at them. "We were looking for a princess."

The table was silent for a bit longer before everyone assembled let out a deep groan.

"Only you, Chiba. Only you."


End file.
